Suave como el pan
by dobleele
Summary: De camino a Wano, Sanji se halla a solas con Law. El cirujano intenta hacer sentir cómodo al cocinero mientras éste se muestra ocupado analizando su relación y la sinceridad en los sentimientos del otro. Oneshot. BL. LawSan.


**Disclaimer:** No creo que haga falta recordarles que ningún personaje de _One Piece_ me pertenece; todo los derechos y créditos derivados sobre ellos pertenecen al grandísimo Eiichiro Oda y su bondad de prestarlos.

 **Notas: ¡** Feliz navidad! Deseo a todos una maravillosa celebración y un ambiente lleno de cariño. Este one shot es un regalo para toda la banda de la Secta LawSan xD. Ay sí, hace tiempo que moría por escribir sobre este par. El relato se sitúa días después tras el hipotético final de Whole Cake, por ello algunos guiños sobre mis esperanzas en el desenlace. Sin más que añadir, vamos a leer...

El olor a tabaco lo despertó. Se acontumbró a despertar repentinamente y desde temprano por el vaivén de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Era abrir los ojos y hallar lentamente la silueta de su amante frente a la ventana a medio vestir consumiendo el cigarro entre los labios y el solitario ojo azul contemplando los otros azules del mar y el cielo. Entendía que aquel se había acostumbrado a madrugar para tener el desayuno listo cuando se ofreciera, pero ahora no estaba en su barco sino en el submarino amarillo pretextando que la salida de Whole Cake les había dejado sin espacio y había que dar lugar a Franky para que arreglara el desparpajo en que se había convertido el Sunny. Además había resultado ventajoso que Luffy decidiera traer consigo varios árboles de caramelo y una choza completa de chocolate. Law ofreció asilo y guiñó disimuladamente a Sanji para que se apurara a ofrecer su cama a uno de los aliados que habían traído consigo. En el fondo Sanji estaba reacio a quedarse nuevamente a solas con Law. Camino a Dressrosa ambos habían descubierto el significado de la pasión y el todavía no podía asimilarlo.

\- Sanji-ya ¿quieres que hablemos o cambio nuevamente el rumbo para perdernos una hora más? A una hora de distancia nadie nos escuchará gritar si es lo que te preocupa.

El cocinero le miró sobre el hombro y sonrió convencido de que si regresaba con él volvería a anochecer en sus brazos. En cautiverio descubrió lo mucho que le importaba el cirujano, y frente al mar en la torre más alta del chateau imploró la aparición milagrosa del submarino. Law, nativo del norte, debía conocer la historia de su reino flotante. ¿Debía llorar una última vez sobre su hombro reviviendo la mancha del pasado? Porque al ser el primero en darle una cordial bienvenida había preguntado qué tal habían ido las cosas, por la boda y la nueva familia, y Sanji, a su manera, maldijo burlonamente asegurando que todavía era hombre soltero.

-Sanji…no estás donde Mugiwara-ya. No te obligaré a hacer el desayuno.

Law se recostó mirando hacía la misma ventana y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda, sin querer suspiró enamorado. Había un tinte salmón en el cielo despejado, todavía no amanecía pero Sanji no perdía la costumbre de ser quien madrugaba antes que todos. Le pareció cuando habitó unos días el Sunny que la tripulación del sombrero de paja no era lo suficientemente considerada con su amor. Cuando en medio del jugueteo romántico tras la cena denunció esa evidente injusticia a sus ojos, Sanji simplemente alzó los hombros, caló su cigarro y le dijo que esa era otra de sus estrategias para llevárselo con él.

-Sabes…yo a veces cocino para ellos. Quisiera hacer algo para ti.

Sanji alzó una ceja incrédulo esperando a soltar la risa y Law se sentía con ganas de cubrir con besos las níveas manos de él.

-Conque un cirujano en la cocina…no lo sé, suena asqueroso.

Sanji imaginó un bol de espaguetis fríos recubiertos de salsa roja espesa manejados con guantes quirúrgicos como si de tripas se trataran.

-Bepo dice que no lo hago mal.

Al saber quién lo recomendaba batió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Bepo admiraba a su capitán, mentir por él no sería nada. Si llegaban a enterarse, porque llegaría ese momento, estaba seguro de que el mink se mostraría indisdpuesto a aceptarlo al saberlo dueño del corazón de su líder. De hecho, había sido el único en protestar cuando se enteró de que el invitado se quedaría a dormir exactamente en la habitación que estaba a un lado del estudio de Law. Sanji ofreció cambiar de cuarto si tanto le incomodaba. Y lo hizo, mudó al aposento de Law apenas el oso cerró los ojos cansado de vigilarlos.

\- Trafalgar Law: pirata, cirujano, shichibukai y ahora mi cocinero personal. ¿Sabes al menos cuál es mi comida favorita?

Ni siquiera la furia de Doflamingo le había aterrado tanto como descubrir que ignoraba cosas primordiales de su nueva relación. Quiso perdonarse al saberse primerizo en el romance, además con los problemas rutinarios no habían tenido tiempo para charlar sobre esos detalles personales. Balbuceó echando a perder su improvisación.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, booo. Law, eres un mal novio…

Quiso arrancarse la lengua, ese sustantivo resultaba muy extraño. Nunca y ninguno la había pronunciado antes. Rió nerviosamente para cubrir el incómodo momento que había tendido para los dos porque Law no lo había dicho. Sí, la noche que celebraron la caída de Big Mom Law había hallado la formar de esconderse con él en la cocina para besarlo tranquilamente. Y hasta donde sabía, Law podía ser de esos que metían la lengua en bocas masculinas para calmar la sed de hembras, natural y comprensible hallándose en altamar. Y sí, él tampoco había propuesto formalizar su relación secreta porque aunque fuera romántico y cursi Law seguía siendo Law, o sea,el cirujano de la muerte con humor obscuro que regalaba señas obscenas como saludo. No había preguntado si ese rito de preguntar por unir sus destinos fuera importante para él. En el North Blue los criaban a la antigua.

-Yo sé cuál es tu comida favorita.

Law no podía mirarlo con más ternura.

-¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

-Cualquier mierda que no lleve pan.

Chiffon había dicho que era una verdadera lástima que ese pastel no se consumiera en una boda real. Rectificó su pena insegura de haber molestado a Sanji con la insinuación de su rechazo al matrimonio concertado. Explicó que cuando se unió con Bege había cometido el error de dejar que su prometido se metiera demasiado en los planes de la boda, y a cambio obtuvo un amargo pastel sabor whisky que le causó náuseas en plena luna de miel. Entonces aconsejó sutilmente al cocinero que se encargara de hornear su propio pastel de bodas, y si elegía a la persona correcta su receta quedaría diez veces más rica. Sanji le contestó avergonzado que de hecho debía innovar la pastelería porque esa "personita" tenía un trauma con el pan. Y Pudding, al escuchar de su rival, le insultó al exigir que se apresurara con la crema evidentemente celosa.

Sintió pena al concluir que Law no probaría nunca "el verdadero rostro de la dulzura" pero si le insistía con coquetería…

-Te equivocas Kuroashi-ya- puso su semblante serio de entre semana- Mi comida favorita es la que tú preparas. En Zou probé el último estofado que cocinaste antes de marcharte, sabía a tus emociones felices y yo me puse celoso sabiendo que no cocinabas con amor solo para mí- lo miró fijamente en silencio- Pero decidí que iba a compartir tu magia porque sé qud te gusta entregarte a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio… Eres un hombre muy bueno…

Sanji se había propuesto cambiar el clima sentimental con una broma sarcástica, insinuado la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos por él. Pero estaba ocupado tragándose a espaladas las lágrimas cálidas con el pretexto mirar la salida del sol. Había tanto calor en su corazón. De eso hablaba Reiju la noche de la celebración de la victoria. Le había atrapado en un breve momento íntimo. Observó el instante en que él tomó la mano de Law a hurtadillas y repasó los dedos significativamente, pero la repentina presencia de Nami le hizo botar la mano en automático. Entonces más tarde se acercó para decirle "Sanji, mi hermano pequeño, también te rechazas a ti mismo" le sonrió sabihondamente "Si es un un hombre gentil y respetuoso nada puedo reprocharte. Me haría muy feliz saber que te aman como mereces, y si te casas por amor…" se encogió de hombros y acaricó su rostro antes de marcharse a ver el espectáculo de Luffy bailando con los palillos. Ichiji también le había echado ánimos a su manera. Cruzado de brazos le exigió ver al susodicho amante, él como hermano mayor debía aprobar al pretendiente porque no dejaría que cualquier rata sucia se mezclara con su familia "Sanji casarse por conveniencia nunca trae nada bueno" le aconsejó irónicamente el pelirrojo. Sanji, a modo despedida, les exigió a sus hermanos que de ninguna manera se les ocurriera morir trágicamente en el camino porque él no estaba dispuesto a relevar el puesto como gobernante de un todo reino, se conformaba con su modesto título de "prince". Además, advirtió que sería incapaz de dar nuevos herederos al reino de Germa. Todos rieron, menos Yonji quien mas adelante pidió a Reiju que le explicara el chiste.

-Law…¿no te habrás cambiado el corazón por accidente? Te estás haciendo tan blando como el jodido pan al que temes...

Law se paró de la cama y se envolvió rápidamente con una sábana. Hacía frío. Se acerco por atrás de él para observar por la ventana. Con los ojos en dirección de la proa distinguió el inmenso barco de los mugiwara navegar diligentemente y más adelante,una legión de navíos que ondeaban la bandera con el numero 66, habían insistido en escoltar hasta Wano.

-Si aceleramos será esta misma tarde…-sentenció el cirujano y luego tomó el rostro del rubio para besar su frente- Pediré tu mano a tu padre.

-¡Qué dices!- se atragantó sorprendido- Eres un poco idiota, Trafalgar. Se pide la mano de las damas, no de los caballeros.

\- ¿Y qué importa? Soy tu novio, debo hacer las cosas directamente. Protegerte…cuidar tu honra- extendió la sábana que lo cubría sobre los dos, ahora se hallaban desnudos otra vez bajo un nuevo escondite. Sanji lo abrazó, Law acercó su labios a su cuello y encajó delicadamente su dientes, luego ensalivó la marca haciendo que el cocinero se estremeciera antes de susurrarle- En el North Blue nos educan a la antigua…

Sanji sonrió excitado: Trafalgar Law no solo era romántico sino también un pervertido.Una vez más confirmó que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Pedir mi mano dices…- cerró sus ojos y dejó acariciar su cabeza mientras escuchaba sus latidos, ahí en su pecho residía el amanecer y probablemente el cúmulo de los cuatro mares que desde niño soñó- Entonces espera a que regresemos a mi hogar, en el East con el viejo...

 **Notas finales** : Después de haber visto el capítulo 819 del anime no puedo evitar querer tanto a mi querida cuñada, digo, Reiju. ¡Aguante toda la famila Vinsmoke, yo sé que hay unos gramos de humanidad bien escondidos por ahí, no me importa nada! Menos Judge, por supuesto...xD Espero leerlos en los comentarios, ¡saludos!


End file.
